


Happily Ever Besties

by revolutionarykoala



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Fake Marriage, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionarykoala/pseuds/revolutionarykoala
Summary: How scandalous! The Pirate King and the Queen of Alabasta, all set to be wed!For Luffy and Vivi though, it's one of the funniest things they've ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I consider Carrot to be part of the Straw Hats, so she's here too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

On the Thousand Sunny, everyone was relaxing. Jimbe and Luffy were resting together with Zoro fast asleep close by. Next to Zoro, Nami was checking over the maps to make sure they were on course. Chopper and Usopp were fishing (Chopper getting more and more excited the more invested in Usopp’s story he became), and Robin and Brook were relaxing and drinking tea. The sounds of Franky working on his inventions may have disrupted the peace if they weren’t so use to it. Instead, it merely provided some background noise. Sanji was moving between swooning at Robin, then at Nami, then asking Carrot if she needed anything while being lookout.

Just as Carrot was asking for some carrot juice she spotted a long, slender bird with an even longer, more slender beak making its way towards her. She blinked as it made itself comfortable next to her. Being from Zou every new creature was a wonderful discovery in her eyes. Carrot picked it up, intending on studying it in more detail, when she noticed a letter attached to its leg. Was this a messenger bird then?

Happily thanking the bird she carefully took the letter off. It immediately flew off. She waved goodbye, then checked the letter. The name of the recipient was one of her friends, and the name of the sender was… Carrot perked up.

“Guys!” She called out to the others, bounding down from the crow’s nest. “There’s a letter here from Vivi!”

Apart from a still sleeping Zoro, everyone immediately looked up. Perhaps the most excited of the lot was Nami, not only being one of the people closest to Vivi but also her lover.

It’s always difficult to be in a long distance relationship with someone, especially if you haven’t seen them in the flesh for over three years. To add to their troubles, Nami was a wanted pirate and skilled navigator of the Pirate King, whereas Vivi was royalty, the newly crowned Queen of Alabasta. Yet despite this, the two of them had somehow made it work.

As for the others, it was always nice to hear from their beloved crewmate. Having not seen her for just as long as Nami, they were always eager for news from their friend.

“Well?” Nami said, “Hand it over.” Her hand was held out, expectant.

“Ah…” Carrot paused, looking at Nami apologetically. “Sorry Nami, but this one’s actually for Luffy.”

Luffy blinked, looking up from where he had been resting on top on Jimbe.

“For me?” He asked. That wasn’t like Vivi, she addressed all her letters to Nami regardless of content. Carrot just shrugged and gave him the letter. There, in Vivi’s neat script, were the words  _To The Pirate King_. Opening it, Luffy gave it a quick scan over. Reaching the end, he gave an uncharacteristic pause. Still silent, he read it again, at a much slower pace than before.

Chopper fidgeted in place, anxious to hear from Vivi after so long.

“What’s it say, Luffy?”

Luffy checked it over a third time, then looked up at his friends. He looked like he wasn’t sure what face to be making.

“It’s...it’s a marriage proposal.”

They were silent.

“A proposal? From who?” Said Franky, uncomprehending. Nami was lost, staring at the letter in Luffy’s hands.

“From Vivi. To me,” Luffy said. It was as if saying the words out loud for everyone to hear would somehow make the news more palatable.

Slowly, Robin reached over and plucked the letter from Luffy’s loose grip. Reading out for everyone to hear, she said:

_Dear Luffy,_

_I hope this letter finds you and everyone else well. I have been following your exploits with great eagerness, congratulations on gaining another member for your Grand Fleet._

_I know that what I am going to say next will seem very strange. Even as I write it myself I still cannot quite wrap my head around it. Unfortunately however the circumstances are what they are and now it has come to this._

_I, Queen Nefertari Vivi of Alabasta, am formally proposing for your hand in marriage._

_Is it not the most ridiculous thing? You must be aware of this already Luffy, but you are not the one who I wish to marry. Nami is the only one I hold in my heart, but with the recent passing of Father the more conservative advisors have been doing their best to strengthen their hold over their positions and the reputation with my people. They are not people I can directly confront, not yet. Not so soon after Crocodile. Alabasta doesn’t need such political strife right now._

_I have no interest in anyone outside of Nami, nor do I wish to share the throne with someone I cannot fully trust to have the nation’s best interests at heart._

_So, it has come to this. While a pirate you still hold the title of King and I believe yours will be a title with enough sway to convince those who are against my rule to if not completely fall in line to at least adhere to my words._

_The advisors know what the Straw Hat Pirates have done for this country. For that reason I do not think they would have any complaints if I were to choose you. I suppose if nothing else, being able to see the Pirate King is my husband has quite the ring to it, yes?_

_Please do not take this as an official demand, this is something that I know will be hard for you and the rest of the crew, Nami most of all. Your love of freedom is something that I have always appreciated about you. How you bow to nothing and nobody but adventure and the call of the wind. That is not something I wish to take away from you._

  _No matter your answer, know I will always care for you._

_Your dear friend,_

_Nefertari Vivi_

_P.S. Please let Nami how much I love her and that I’m truly sorry it's not her whose hand I’m asking for. While it may be end up being your ring on my finger, it will only ever be Nami in my heart._

Finishing up, Robin delicately gave the letter back to a still frozen Luffy. The rest of the crew was barely in any better shape. What on earth had happened after they’d left Alabasta? Nami was especially silent, her face unreadable. Slowly, Luffy reached for her hand, the others watching on.

“Nami…? Are you okay?” Even if Vivi had all but stated it was to be a marriage of convenience, it would never be a good feeling to have your lover send a proposal to someone else.

Nami’s reaction however, was nothing any of them had expected. She threw her head back and laughed, possibly harder than ever before. The others glanced between themselves in confusion.

“Man,” Nami said with a giggle. “When Vivi gets an idea she really likes to go all out, doesn't she?” She had to wipe some tears away, she was laughing so hard.

Luffy hesitated, glancing between the letter and his navigator.

Nami just waved her hand dismissively, the hand holding Luffy’s giving a quick squeeze before letting go.

“I know you’re worried Luffy, but don’t worry about it.” She smiled at him. “I trust in Vivi, and in you too. I’m sure she has her reasons, reasons that potentially need to have several hundred thousand volts going through them.”

Her smile turned decidedly less friendly for a moment, but then with a sigh, she let out the tension from her body. “Besides, even as the Pirate King’s Navigator I know I’ll never be quite as impressive in the eyes of the public in comparison to you.”

“Only because they've never had to deal with you personally, witch.”

The two of them turned around to see Zoro, who had apparently woken up from his nap. His comment quickly earned him a bop on the head from Nami’s clima-tact which he immediately began to complain about, along with Nami’s continued ill-treatment of him.

It had done the trick. Nami and Zoro’s lighthearted banter had effectively killed the tense atmosphere and now, everyone allowed themselves to laugh over such a bizarre proposal from their friend. Vivi and Luffy, married? The mere thought of it was unthinkable, the two were like brother and sister. Yet now it was to be reality. Vivi might have said it wasn’t a demand but everyone on board knew that they could never leave her to deal with something like this. Not without her friends by her side.

Besides, it was clear that although Nami wasn’t truly happy with what was about to be arranged, her rage was completely focused on Vivi’s circumstances, and those that had forced Vivi into this situation in the first place. That was a sentiment everyone could agree on. Several of the crew might not have officially met Vivi yet but she was still dear to them, and those that had been at Alabasta during its civil war, be it for or against the crown felt especially bonded with Vivi. They weren’t going to let this happen to her, not so soon after Alabasta had finally gained its peace.

“Shall we set course for Alabasta then, Captain?” Asked Jimbe, heading towards the helm. Luffy pondered for only a brief moment. His gaze looked over every last one of his crew. Stopping at Nami, she gave him a quick and decisive nod, which settled it.

He grinned at his friends.

“Why not?” He agreed. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen Vivi, it’d be nice to have a catch up. Besides…”

His grin suddenly gained more teeth. Nami clenched her Clima-Tact and there was a sudden crackling in the air that was anything but natural.

“Whoever's causing Vivi this much stress needs to be taught a lesson. Guys, we’re heading off to Alabasta!”

“Aye, Captain!”

* * *

 

It was the banging of the palace doors that ultimately alerted the people residing in Alubarna Palace of the Straw Hat Pirates.

“Vivi!!!” Luffy bellowed, storming through the great hall to where Vivi’s vibrant blue hair could be spotted. Behind him stood the other members of the Straw Hat Pirates, each somehow more intimidating than the last and effectively stopping all the guards in their tracks. Vivi, who had been in the middle of a deep conversation with Chaka and Pell, jolted. Looking up, she caught the beaming look Luffy was sending her and slowly, a smile began to grow onto her face.

Hurrying his footsteps, Luffy all but ran up to the Queen and wrapped his arms around her. Looking much like a boa constrictor, he lifted her into the air and began to swing her around, relishing in her shrieks of delight. Around them, the royal guards choked and finally reached for their weapons. Chaka and Pell however stopped them with a shake of their heads, smiling fondly at the scene in front of them.

“I accept your proposal!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi gets a moment to talk with the Straw Hats.

The first thing Vivi did once they were alone was apologise profusely to Nami. Prostrating herself in front of her lover and friends, she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Nami however wouldn't have any of it. Kneeling in front of her Queen, she held her head in her hands and lifted the teary face up. Gently, she kissed her.

“It’s okay, Vivi,” Nami whispered. “It’s going to be okay.”

Vivi sobbed, looking into Nami’s eyes.

“How can you think that?” She asked. “I’ve betrayed you in the worst possible way. I’m asking someone else to marry me and not only that, asking you to be okay with it. What kind of monster  _ am  _ I?”

Nami quickly shook her head, wanting to dispel those fears. She’d meant what she said to Luffy back then, about not blaming either of them for what was happening. And she wasn't about to start now.

“Vivi listen to me,” she said firmly. “None of this is your fault. It's because of that asshole advisor, okay? This isn't your fault, no one would think that, especially not us.”

Vivi faltered, looking at the faces of the people standing in front of her. Not a single ounce of blame could be seen. Vivi hurriedly rubbed the tears from her eyes and gave a short nod.

“Thank you,” she whispered, gratitude laced in her every word. She had no idea how she could have ended up with such perfect friends but she knew she would be forever thankful for it. “I’ll never be able to express what this means to me.”

Nami hugged her.

“You don’t need to. That’s what friends are for.”

* * *

 

Soon, the Straw Hat found themselves in Vivi’s quarters, gathered around (or in Luffy’s case, cross legged atop) the table Vivi used when she held private meetings or if she merely wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Over the next couple of weeks however she doubted she would be getting much alone time. 

She smiled to herself and squeezed Nami’s hand. The thought of being surrounded by so many people probably shouldn't make her so happy, yet here she was.

Then, she focused in on the helmsman.

“Before we go any further. Jimbe-san, would it be alright if…”

Vivi trailed off, eyeing the ever growing puddle underneath Jimbe’s feet caused by Nami’s pet hanging over him. There was a trail of water leading from where he was standing all the way out the door, and she knew that if she were to follow it, it’d lead all the way back through the castle to the entrance. Despite the situation she couldn't quite hold back her giggles.

“My apologies.This isn't exactly how I thought we’d meet, Princess Vivi,” he said, flustered. Vivi just laughed harder and waved her hand at him. A grinning Nami recalled Zeus with an affectionate pat to his head.

“It’s just Vivi. And don't worry about it, our halls can handle a little bit of water. Although…” Here she hesitated, losing a bit of her previous humour. “If it’s necessary to have the cloud…” 

“Zeus.”

“-Zeus all the time, perhaps it would be better to not be seen by too many people.”

Jimbe blinked, mildly taken aback by the seemingly odd request. Robin however immediately understood.

“Alabasta is still recovering from a civil war that was largely spurred on by droughts and accusations of misuse of Rain Powder,” she explained to those not in the know. After all, apart from Vivi herself Robin was the most knowledgeable as to the ongoings in Alabasta all those years ago. “Even if the Straw Hats are unofficially considered heroes here, the people of Alabasta are not likely to take well to any more artificial rain.”

Vivi nodded at her former nemesis.

“Miss. All- Robin is correct. I know it's going to be a bother, but…”

“Hmm… I had heard of the rumours behind the civil war here but most of the information was about Crocodile being the orchestrator rather than any of the finer details. I understand. I can handle a little sunny weather, my crew will always be worth the trouble.”

It was now Vivi’s turn to get flustered in the face of Jimbe’s genuineness, and the others laughed.

“Yeah, he does that to you,” Usopp said, giving her a playful pat on the back. “Better get used to it Vivi, you're gonna be dealing with us for quite a long time.”

Vivi gave him a quick smile, but quickly sobered again.

“You guys, and you especially, Luffy, are doing something so significant for me, it's only fair I explain everything that's going on.”

“You mentioned something about advisors in your letter?” Sanji asked. Vivi nodded at him.

“Exactly. One in particular, a senior advisor by the name of Parennefer. 

Parennefer and the other advisors had originally been removed from their positions three years ago by my father, under the advice of Crocodile.” She explained. “But that was as far as Crocodile got. Father knew of the extent of their loyalty to Alabasta and so Crocodile couldn't convince Father to execute them.

And when Crocodile was defeated my father profusely apologised and gave them their positions and high status back. And they’ve never let anyone forget this. To speak against them is to be accused of conspiring with the likes of Crocodile and to be shunned and possibly banished. As then Princess I’d been safe from most of the politics surrounding this, but now that I’m in complete control of Alabasta they’ve started to get rather...rowdy.”

She chuckled, but it wasn't a happy sound.

“They don’t believe I am suited to be Queen. After everything that's happened, they don't want anyone  _ soft.  _ Parennefer in particular seeks for a more war suited leader.”

“So, your very opposite,” Sanji commented, and Vivi nodded. “Tch, scum.”

“They know of my distaste of suitors and were planning on forcing me to get married to someone under their control, such as one of their sons. They haven't had much luck, and I think they're beginning to get frustrated.

He’s also been pushing for more anti-pirate sentiments and trying to encourage us to be more accommodating to the World Government.” She slammed a fist against the table. “Why can’t he see that  _ because _ of the World Government, Crocodile was able to get as far as he did? I can't tell if he's willfully ignorant or truly this blind.”

“He didn't see what we did at Reverie. Pirates are a cause for concern, of course they are. But it’s the World Government who had systematically been working to gain control over everything here in the Grand Line!” She took a deep breath, then exhaled, shoulders slumping.

“Things have gotten better with the World Government I’ll admit that, ever since the new Fleet Admiral has taken over it’s like they're actually trying to connect with their subordinate countries. But…” Vivi balled her fists. “I cannot forgive them, not after what they’ve done.”

Everyone was silent, absorbing her words.

“I guess that's where we come in.” Sanji scratched at his head. “Known government opposers, but also well established military power. And Luffy especially…”

“That’s right. It’ll mostly be a marriage in name only, but we have to convince them what we have is real. Things like hugs, and hand holding, and perhaps…” Here Vivi hesitated, sneaking a glance at Nami and gripping her hand just a little bit tighter. “...even a kiss on the cheek now and then.”

Luffy folded his arms, unimpressed.

“Seriously?” He wondered. “I do that stuff already.”

“Yeah, after that little spectacle Luffy-bro put on earlier I doubt anyone will be thinking too deeply about if your romance or true or not.”

“What do you mean? Am I not supposed to hug my friends or something?” Carrot nodded next to him, looking equally upset. The Mink tribe had always been an affectionate bunch so seeing how physically distant humans were from one another unless they were in a romantic relationship or family had been quite the culture shock for the rabbit girl.

Zoro gave the two of them a soft pat, Carrot on the head and Luffy on the knee. 

“There’s nothing wrong with it Captain, I’ll cut down anyone who says otherwise.” Nami shook her head in exasperation and gave Vivi’s hand a squeeze. She hadn’t even twitched when Vivi had said the words she’d been dreading to say all this time. Vivi was continually in awe at how lucky she was to have such an amazing girlfriend. And such amazing friends in general.

“Nice to know you haven't changed, Mr. Swordsman,” Vivi said, looking at Zoro fondly.  “Then I guess we don't have anything to worry about.” Carrot took this as her cue to jump onto Zoro, which he allowed with nothing but a small huff of amusement. 

Luffy just grinned at Vivi.

“Yeah, leave it to me!”

“And leave the rest to us as well, Vivi-chan.” Sanji smiled at her. “After all, we’ve got a bit of experience with weddings under our sleeves.”

“If you're referring to that Big Mom fiasco tears will actually be shed,” Nami responded dryly.

“...We’ve got zero experience with weddings, you're on your own.” Robin let out a quiet chuckle. Franky clapped a solid hand on Brook’s shoulder.

“If nothing else we’ve got music sorted already, isn't that right Soul King?” 

“Indeed, leave it to me Vivi-san!”

“Really? Thank you Soul King!” Vivi was touched. “That would be amazing…”

She trailed off, and let out a shocked yelp.

“I’m so, _so_ sorry,” Vivi apologised profusely. “I was so distracted with my own explanations, I completely forgot about making proper introductions!”

If any of the newer Straw Hats were hurt from this they certainly didn't show it. Franky merely pressed a finger to his nose. Seconds later, hair just as long and luscious as Vivi’s own was flowing down his back.

Vivi couldn't hold back her surprised laughter.

“No need to worry Vivi-sis, we super understand! The name’s Franky, the shipwright of the Straw Hats and the maker of our wonderful ship, the Thousand Sunny.” He flexed proudly, hair swishing gloriously with the motion.

Brook strummed his guitar, playing a small tune that Vivi recognised as part of Alabasta’s national anthem. Although he didn’t have a face to make any expressions with, somehow she could tell he was smiling.

“I am Brook, the musician of this most wonderful crew. And I must say, even though I have no eyes you have still managed to blind me with your radiance. Would it be possible to show me your-” Sanji knocked him down with a brutal kick to the head.

“Stop asking people that!!!” Vivi blinked at the sight as Luffy laughed. She’d heard of Soul King and his idiosyncrasies but dealing with them up close was an entirely new level of strange.

“Is this...common?” 

Zoro sighed. In comparison to her the rest of the crew were clearly accustomed to their antics.

“Unfortunately,” he muttered. “Except sometimes the witch hits him instead.”

“I’m Jimbe, the Sunny's helmsman.” Jimbe gave her a respectful nod, face still slightly red from earlier. “But I suppose you are already aware of this.” The two smiled at each other.

That's when Carrot suddenly jumped off Zoro and straight onto Vivi, unable to hold back her excitement any longer.

“And I’m Carrot, our lookout!” She started to pull on Vivi’s ear with her teeth. “It’s so nice to finally meet you-teia! Garchu!”

Vivi yelped in shock, not having expected such violent affection. She was quickly saved from death via affectionate rabbit when Chopper (now in Heavy Point) hurried to pull Carrot off of her. Carrot just pointed at Vivi.

“Soon,” Carrot said ominously. “We  _ will _ garchu.”

“That’s the nicest threat I’ve ever been given, thank you.”  


Luffy just laughed harder, entirely unsympathetic to Vivi’s plight. 

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Pell entered soon after, balancing a stack of meals for them all to enjoy in the privacy of Vivi’s room.

The Straw Hats choked.

“Pell?” They cried out. Vivi giggled.

“W-we thought you were dead!!!” shrieked Usopp, pointing a shaking figure at the now bewildered man in front of him. 

“No way…” Chopper looked ready to cry. “You shouldn’t have survived that blast… A-are you a... _ ghost _ ?” He whispered the last part as though he couldn’t bear saying it any louder. 

“And you’re still working here? What a super man you are!” It was now Franky’s turn to cry, tears streaming down his face as he wailed, loud enough to echo. Nami pulled her hand out of Vivi’s to bury her face. She’d quickly gotten over her own shock and was now heading very firmly into embarrassed territory. She loved her boys to bits, but they could be such idiots sometimes.

“He’s clearly not dead, you morons,” was all Zoro said.

“How about you put your swords away before making such a brave statement, mosshead!” 

Vivi sighed fondly, watching the Straw Hats, the missing members of her family that were finally back in her life, and as she watched the commotion they were causing (their screams had gotten so loud guards had come bursting in, weapons at the ready. Pell had to hurriedly shoo them away) she knew that life in Alabasta would forever be changed.

And she couldn’t love them more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much has happened because this chapter was originally the second half of the first chapter. Next chapter will either be the reactions of the world once the news/invitations get out, or even straight to the wedding itself. Maybe both.
> 
> I headcanon the Straw Hats as rather touchy feely and no one can take that away from me.

**Author's Note:**

> I love platonic relationships, and platonic fake marriage is a great trope that doesn't get used a lot but I LOVE IT.
> 
> But wait, you say, how is Jimbe able to handle the heat? Wouldn't he dry out in the heat? Are you some kind of idiot, you idiot?
> 
> THERE'S AN ANSWER TO THAT. THE ANSWER IS YOU'LL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER.
> 
> As always, please alert me to any mistakes you see. I've looked over it but theres always a chance I missed something.


End file.
